


Tomorrow we're to wed

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, The Night Before The Wedding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jamie x Claire, things you said when you were drunk





	Tomorrow we're to wed

Jamie helped his godfather haul his putative bride into her room on the night before their wedding.  He’d come into the pub from his long, violent argument with his uncle to find her at the bar, nearly insensible, and Murtagh clucking his tongue.

Dougal had been inclined to manhandle her, and Murtagh was scolding the poor woman like a mother bird, but Jamie just reached around her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her up the stairs to her room without a word, the older men trailing behind.

He laid her gently on her bed, feeling self-conscious of Dougal and Murtagh’s eyes on his back.  He continued to ignore them, however, and brushed a curl from the flushed cheek before him.

She was warm to the touch but not, he thought, ill.  Just lonely and sad, and in a horrible situation that she patently had not chosen for herself, and his heart broke for her.

“Dinna fret lass,” he murmured, so low that he thought (hoped) his uncles could not hear him.  “I’ll keep you well.”

Her brow creased- her eyes were closed- and a tear slid out from under dark brown lashes on each eye.

“Frank,” she mumbled, tossing fretfully over to her side.

Jamie’s heart broke just a little bit as he left her to her rest.


End file.
